Lómë
by Felarof
Summary: Erenis is a 16 year old gondorian civilian. Just an average not poor, not rich girl. When her brother runs home one day and demands for her to leave she is thrust into an adventure she never dreamed of... FA review please!
1. Chapter 1

Note to the Disclaimer- I do not own anything in Middle Earth, however I do own most of the characters mentioned (with the exeption of Faramir, Elessar, Eowyn, and Eomer) I do not own the places. The words belong to the dictionary, don't sue(I'm broke anyways!) and yeah...

Erenis walked through the bustling streets of the market. Buyers and Sellers swaggered too and fro through the mid-morning rush.  
Tightening her grip on her basket she faught through a wave of women all pushing to get at a particular item. Shaking her head she dodged out of the way of several children, all runnning recklessly through a busy area. Drawing in a deep breath she took a left on the main street and made her way to the bakers.  
Erenis's home was not far from the bakers, but on market day it seemed to take a lifetime to do a twenty minute trip. Depending on what time it was when she left, it could sometimes take her all the way to 1 o'clock in the afternoon to make her way home. She was relieved to find that most of the women must have gone to the bakers earlier, when the bread was hot out of the oven. Erenis didn't really care how hot it was, just as long as it was baked that day and still smelled remotely fresh.  
Erenis was 16 years old, she had chestnut brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and deep gray eyes. Her face was full of expression but not in the least bit childish. Today she wore a faded green bandana, which pulled her hair out of her face and light green tunic-gown, with a dark green cyclas on top. A thin rope served as a belt, winding it's way around her waist and up her chest in an 'X' formation. Her brown boots poked out from under her dress, and tried their best to avoid stepping on a great black cloak she was wearing.  
She was born in the sorrounding country but her mother and father had moved when they were children because of the Great War.  
The Great War was really the War of the Ring. Of course Erenis knew that, but still she presisted on calling it the Great War. Many of the Vetrans who had served under the Lord Faramir, Steward of Gondor, Prince of Ithilien, or under King Elessar of the reunited Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor called it so. They said it was the war to end all wars. They said that evil would be undone, and that the free-lands of Middle Earth, would be so, free, forever more.  
When her father had lived, they had traveled oft to the country to visit his home, but her father had succumed to a great sickness some years before. Her mother was torn in grief, and had taken her own life some months later. It was a brutal blow for Erenis and her brother but they had managed. Erenis's brother was a promising Guard of the Citiadel. He worked long hours standing and guarding the White Tower and the area beyond from anyone who would wish it harm. He saw little action, but seemed to enjoy his time with his comrades. But in Erenis's eyes little action was the best way to be. It would be fairly unpleasant should she loose her brother on top of everything else.  
Erenis herself was an apprentice to a healer, learning the arts of healing in preperation to serve at the Houses of Healing one day.  
Erenis found the job not entirely exciting. She wanted to help and make an impact, but not quite in that way. She was eager to see the face of battle and take up her brother's mantle (should he fall). But that was, completely, out of the question. For starters, she was a girl, and though the people often spoke of the great feat of the Lady Eowyn, sister to the King of Rohan, and Lady of Ithilien's feat with the Fell King, it was in no way a reason to let little Erenis Aerkhamsdaughter ride to war. The second reason that the last war was the Great War, and if what the Vetrans said was true, there would hopefully never be another war in these parts. Soldiers were trained, but not often needed and the rare jobs that were needed were underpaid and not really worth standing around for. Erenis for one, could not imagine how terribly boring her brothers job was. Just standing at attention all day. Nothing to do really. There was once when this elder man had ran into where ever it was he was guarding at that time and demanded to see the King. When they intended to see to it that he went away he pulled out a knife and started threatening her brother's companion at the time.  
However, that man was not very good with a knife, no not at all, and had simply dropped it when Arenson (Erenis's brother) grabbed his wrist. As it turned out the man wasn't fully right in the head and had merely gotten free of the Healers care. He was given a scolding and sent to his quarters and that was the end of it. Not very exciting at all.  
But back to our story, by this point in time Erenis had reached the bakers and bought her loaf of bread. She was once again pushing her way through the throngs to reach her small home which was in quite bad condition. quite. As she started to make it out of the market district the crowds started to clear off and she had room to breath again. Sun beat down with a passion, making the stone and marble of Minas Tirith glow, with seemingly, appreciation. She herself relaxed as she felt the suns warm touch apon her face and realised for the first time of day that it was exactly the perfect kind of day to go riding. A smooth calm breeze pulled at her cloak as she walked towards the outskirts of the city district. The sky was a valiant blue, flawed only by the floating clouds, deep in slumber in it's midst.  
A dog ran down the street. Tail wagging and brown eyes watching her with calm. It had thick black fur and a piece of rough leather strung aorund it's neck. It plodded up to her in that funny way that all animals walked and barked once. Erenis stopped and watched the dog a moment before she realised who it was.  
"You scallywag," she said, "You've been stealing away from young master Haith again, silly dog!" The dog barked once again and approached her again, this time whining and nuzzling her hand. Erenis dropped to her knees and put her basket lightly on the ground. She rubbed the dog behind it's ears and the dog thumped it's tail away happily. It stuck out a pink tongue and licked her hand . "Eh!" Erenis yelled. The dog looked at her reproachfully. "Don't lick me! I'm carrying food!" she teased. The dog yipped happily and jumped to it's feet. "C'mon you," Erenis said happily, "Let's get you home, huh? Before you're missed..." Grabbing the basket in one hand, she gently eased her other underneath the strap of leather. Haunching over, she gently guided the dog through the narrow streets towards it's home. Erenis had never quite had the time to learn the dog's name. She had been told it over and over, but it never stuck. Which was funny because she ws usually fairly good with names.  
The dog belonged to Haith Oransson, her friends youngest brother. Adenlae (her friend) was always complaining. 'That dog,' she'd say, 'will be the death of this family! Eat us out of house and home it will, it will. Just yous wait!' and with that Haraen (Adenlae's youngest sister)  
would laugh and clap, as two year olds do and pat the dog.  
Haith and his family lived not too far, yet not too close. The perfect distance to say 'Why I aught to get back! It's getting dark and I'll be late for my supper!' or even 'No it's fine Mr. Oran, I'll walk!' It all depended on what you wanted to do really. Well actually, Haith lived a good ways out of town, on the far end of the wall which led to the gate to the second city.  
But it was a fine day and Erenis didn't mind the walk. It was a perfect temperature and the people she met along the way all seemed to be in fine spirits. They would smile and wave, even tip their hats(if they were wearing any, and provided the wearer was a male). Many asked how her brother fared, or told her a joke that they heard from a friend, of a friend, of the Tavern's woman. By the time she reached Haith's house she too, was in fine spirits, and did not at all mind the dog, which was currently slobbering over her hand with a passion. The dog was well trained and sat when she asked it too, sniffing a plant that Haraen must have planted by the door.  
Smoothing her clothes, she stood up and rapped three times on the door. There was a moment before Aldren, the eldest boy in the family poked his head out of the door.  
His smile broadened as he opened the door, smiling warmly. "Erenis! Whatever brings you to our parts of the city on such a fine day"  
he asked. Erenis returned the smile an placed her basket by her feet. There was a meow as a cat scooted across the street. The dog turned on it's heels and started barking wildly. In a quick move, Erenis grabbed the collar again and managed to get him to sit as she turned her attention once more to Aldren.  
"Greetings Aldren! I believe if you look you will find that you are missing a member of your household!" Erenis said warmly.  
"Missing indeed! I believe he is found now!" Aldren chuckled. His shaggy brown hair fell around his head as the two shared his joke.  
His blue eyes watched the dog, which was snuffling about the platform, very noisily mind you. "Would you like to speak to Adenlae while you're here? She herself has just returned from the market." Erenis thought kindly of the idea but shook her head softly. "No thank-you Aldren. I'm just here to see that Haith's friend here was returned before he was missed. I do remember the last time this fellow got out. Haith really was in quite a state!" Erenis said conceredly.  
Aldren nodded his head as he remembered his younger brothers train of thought when his furry companion went missing. "Indeed.  
Well I thank you for your troubles and would offer to repay you. Perhaps I could help you get that basket home? It's the least I can do!" he said kindly, motioning at the basket.  
"Oh thank-you but no thank-you Aldren! Perhaps another time, there was little I needed and this basket weighs quite little! It was absalutely no trouble! Your family has been very kind to me in the past, and if I were to repay you in full I would be minding your dog until the end of my days!" Erenis said, laughing.  
Aldren laughed too, and grabbed the dog by the collar and dragged him inside the house. "Well then, I say to you farewell and please take care. Send my regards to that brother of yours and do tell him that I am looking forward to the next time he gets to go on duty with me"  
Erenis smiled, "I will Aldren. Do tell your sister that I am sorry I haven't called on her, the days have simply become so long!" Aldren smiled and nodded his head before closing the door. Erenis picked up her basket and made her way back. She had done enough small talk for one day. She simply desired to go home and rest. Perhaps leave the city for the day and make her way over to their cousin's house in a settlement just two hours ride away.  
It was noon and the sun was at it's peak. The streets were fairly desserted and Erenis was nearing her home. The sun which had for the most part been pleasurable was now hot and blaring. Underneath her cloak, she was begining ot get sticky and was wishing that she was back in her house, sitting on her bed and drinking a glass of water.  
But she wasn't and so she simply had to make do with what she was doing. The cool wind blew again, lighter this time, but it was still a brief release from the sun. Erenis enjoyed it while it lasted but made no whine, nor complaint when it ended. The streets grew long, and started to blur together. Erenis relied on her feet to carry her home. And all though at the time it seemed to take forever, she managed to make it to her door.  
Pushing the door open half-heartedly she stepped into her home. The shade was relieving and she flung her cloak onto a chair put the basket down. Stretching she shook herself for a moment before sinking to her knees to remove her boots. She pulled at the string and loosened the boot as she could pull it off. Once both her boots were removed she wiggled her toes, closed her eyes and smiled again in pure relaxation.  
But it was short lived as she forced herself to rise and place the contents of her basket in the small kitchen they had. She had a small apartment home three stories above the ground. It was a good distance away so that she didn't always have to hear the hustle and bustle of the main town, but close enough to be a comfortable walk to get whatever they needed.  
Their house had 5 rooms. Two bedrooms, so that she and her brother would have a place to sleep, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a mainroom that the door opened into. All of these rooms were small, but Erenis supposed it was alot grander than some had, and for that she was thankful. Pulling open the kitched door she stepped into the small stuffy room, and pulled open a window.  
The breeze ran through it again, and Erenis was pleasantly content. The rooms view stretched over the wall and onto the expanding territory of Ithilien and the River Anduin. Of course, she couldn't see either of those things, but she knew her directionals, and well, if you went in that direction, that would be what you found.  
Opening a cupboard she placed in it the bread, jam, and eggs that she had bought. In another she placed some ham and other assorted meats. Along with some apples, and fresh strawberries, from a farming district an hour from the city. She closed the cupboards and placed the basket under the window before leaving the room.  
On second thought she went back in and grabbed an apple. Chewing thoughtfully as she made her way into her room. Picking up a piece of paper she stared criticly at a drawing she had begun. It depicted a horse being brought through the streets by a stange merchant that had been visiting recently. This of course was something she had seen last time she was at the market, as a young Harad merchand had made his way up from where ever the Harad came from (Erenis wasn't very well educated. She had little ideas of geography, reading, and writing. Therefore she wouldn't know where the Harad came from). With the King working dilegently on peace treaties with the Harad, right now trade was sparking between the two countries. That merchant would probably be the first of many to come to Minas Tirith bringing with them strange and wonderous items that the Gondorians had never seen before. But Erenis was awoken from her thoughts as someone burst through the door.  
"Erenis! Erenis! Where are you?" a voice yelled. Erenis's breath caught in her throat. It took her a moment to realise who it was. Slapping down her picture she leapt from her bed and ran into the main room.  
"Arenson!" she exclaimed, "Whatever are you doing home! You should be at- at work!" Her brother looked relieved for a moment then his face reverted back to it's worried gaze. His auburn hair fell shaggily around his face. Clinging to it in tufts. He was breathing and sweating hard. Taking in air in large pants. His green eyes fell apon her, full of fury, concern, and some dire reason why he had just flung himself through the door in such a state. He was still dressed in full uniform, his helmet in his hands, his sword by his waist. He grabbed her wristand dragged her into his room. Picking up a small traveling bag he went into her room, and ramsacked her chest of drawers. "Arenson! Arenson! What is wrong!"Erenis cried out worredly. "Arenson! Arenson, please you're scaring me"  
Arenson stopped and looked her over. He ran his hands through his hair and continued to pack. Erenis's mouth gaped open as she watched him. Mouthing words but she had lost her voice. Finally, when the bag was almost full, Arenson turned to his sister. "You must leave the city. Now." he said coldly.  
Confusion rang inside Erenis's head more than ever now. Why must she leave? Why did he run all the way off guard duty to find her and tell her that she had to leave? It made absalutely no sense. "Why?" was all she could croak. Arenson ran his hand through his hair agian and pulled the bag tight.  
"Because, sister," he said irritably, "I have no intention of letting you die!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

okay folks, I am not the greatest writer out there, I know, but please bare with me. My word processor is down, so you may notice many spelling mistakes. My apologies, I am not supergirl. I repeat, not supergirl. So I can't really get that down perfect. I also know that the story doesn't seem like much right now, but again, bare with me. I should be getting into some explanations next chapter.  
Actually even that depends on if I get reviews. If some people like it, then I will try my best to update as soon as, but you have to keep reviewing otherwise the next part won't come up (but then again, you may not like this story which means you will not review and this will be the end of it)

Um... most of the characters are mine, I think I've mentioned some that arn't... Farmamir, Elessar(Aragorn) and Eowyn arn't mine. Also the referal to the King of Rohan... that's Eomer... not mine...

This story is set in the early years of the fourth age, I intend for this to be a time when all your fave characters from the end of the War of the Ring to still be alive and kicking (they have to be or some of this story will be cut...)

Oh and the way I've put Minas Tirith is my thoughts, if you don't like it, please try to live with it. One thing that I want to say, by calling the War of the Ring the Great War, I mean no comparison or offence to anything historical that has to do with World War 1. My deepest apologies if it has upset you, it was merely a space filler...

Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review! If you don't like, don't say anything (if there is some drastic error that I need to fix, please say so!) Review me, and you will make my day! Once again, thanks for reading this, and if you're going to review, reviewing, and hopefully I can answer your reviews next chapter!  
-Felarof 


	2. Chapter 2

Note to the Disclaimer- I do not own Tolkien or anything Tolkien related. The words belong to the dictionary, don't sure (I have no money!)

Erenis stared at her brother. His back was to her, packing and unpacking her things into his bag. Erenis was in disbelief. Die? What a terrible thought? She was much to young to die? At 16? Aye, she had seen much, things had gotten better since the War of the Ring but conditions were still hard in some areas. But that was completely beside the point. "What do you mean?" she whimpered.

Her brother barely cast a glance in her direction. He just continued grabbing this and that off the shelf. Discarding things that would be of no worth and collecting others that could be of some...value... 'King Elessar and King Eomer of Rohan were speaking. They spoke of man's things. Nothing you need to concern yourself with" he said quite calmly, mind you, for the situation he had just thrust dear sister so beloved into.

Erenis had by that time, composed herself, released the fists she had been digging into her palms and took a breath. "What do you mean they were speaking? Does that mean that they told you? They told you indirectly? Or you, brother dear, have been eavesdropping again!" Erenis accused angrily. Arenson glared at her and shook his head. Grabbing the bag he left the room. Erenis followed him, bursting through with hurricane force. "Arenson Aerkhamsson! Answer me right now!" she yelled.

Arenson turned and dropped the bag. "Oh, Erenis, I'm really sorry. Really I am, but you must try to understand! I want you to take the horse. Yes, take Adfeil, father's horse, and I want you to ride long and hard until you reach Tarnac and Leilaen(Tarnac was Erenis's cousin and Leilaen was his wife), my sword will be in your saddle-bags. You may need to use it. I don't think I can tell you what's going to happen. But you need to get as far away as possible. Get Tarnac and his family and flee Gondor. Can you do this?" he asked.

At the moment Erenis's brain was in turmoil. She had absolutely no clue what was happening, her brain was absolutely fried. What was Arenson asking her? She had no idea! She had no idea what was going on! And later readers, if you continue to read many chapters on, you will see that Erenis still has no idea why she said what she did. Erenis looked her brother and the eye and said-

"Yes... I can." Arenson smiled and nodded, picking up the bag and making his way into the kitchen. Erenis followed him, "But Arenson, please!  
I am in the dark. Please, brother, tell me, what am I running from?" She flew into the kitchen after him. Blocking his way out. "Why, brother, why?" she asked.

Arenson sighed, lifting the bag, which had grown to be quite heavy into her hands. "When you go to Tarnac, you will be running in the fray of danger. You need to turn around, as quick as possible, today would be helpful, and make for Rohan and the Wilderland. The only thing you will be running from is time. And time, sister is what counts here!" he said, his voice ever so knowing.

Erenis glared at her brother, eyes like daggers. "Stop speaking in riddles! I can barely understand you anymore! You aren't at home, you are off with your friends, when you are at home, you are asleep and grumpy. You are so... different... please! Arenson, spare me. What do you mean!  
Time is only an enemy if a battle of some sort is at hand. What makes the time tick quicker this time?" her voice got softer as she finished. She raised her gaze to her brothers eyes and tried to get him to look at her, he moved his gaze.

"King Elessar brought King Eomer of Rohan here because there is going to be a war, Erenis. There is going to be a war. It has allready begun.  
The soldiers are being dispatched, arrows are being fletched, swords sharpened, and spears remade. Treaties with the Harad have gone wrong.  
But perhaps the thing we have to worry about is that orcs are on the move again. I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that orcs are always on the move. But they are no longer a threat as they no longer have a leader- a purpose," he paused, Erenis stared him into starting again. "They have a leader, Erenis. They are no longer mindless rabbles. They have burned their way through Southern Ithilien, and now they are burning their way through the Western Settlements. Something is stirring in the rubble of Carn Dum, in Angmar. A fear. A shadow. A threat the free people have overlooked. But it's coming. It wrath smooth and swift. We know not what it is, nor what form or forms it will take. But we know that there have been Uruk-hai bred this past eve. War is coming sister, and swift. It will fall here, hardest of all. You need to get out!"

Erenis stared at her brother for a moment. Searching his eyes for deception. But she could find no trace of lies and she was forced ot believe him. Backing away from the door, she thrust the bag back into his hands and let him slip outside. She lingered in the kitchen for a moment.  
Not entirely sure of what to do. She flung herself to the window ledge. Grasping it with two hands and staring out at that fair city. The sky's unfaltering blues shimmered, a bird crowedas it flew across a cloud. The sun beat willingly down apon Minas Tirith. Taking a deep breath Erenis watched the scenery for a moment more before she returned to her brother.

Arenson was putting the finishing touches on her bag. Tieing this there, and pushing that here, making the bag seem much, much neater. Erenis watched her brother. "If there is to be a war... what ever shall you do?" she asked quietly. Arenson's eyes met hers. She saw in him, the same courage she had seen in her father when he talked of his part in the Great War. Gasping she said to him, "You're going to stay... aren't you?"

Annoyance flashed across his face. "Who do you think will fight this, Erenis? So you think that if we all knew we could all just run away with our sisters?" Erenis backed down. "Do you honestly think that I can just, just leave? Who will fight this war if not us? Who will put a stop to it if not us? War is a man's job, Erenis. I want you out of it. And I want to have a part in it.

Erenis backed down. Too often did she and he fight. 'This could be the end', she realised with dismay. 'This may be the last time that I ever see him again'... Tears welled in her eyes. She had lost everyone. Everything! "Erenis," he called, his voice softer, "You have to leave now.I don't know how long we have. Harad have been destroying the townships closest to Southern Ithilien. To save Tarnac you have to go now." Erenis nodded and let her brother lead her to the door. Picking up her cloak he placed it firmly under one arm, and placed the bag in her other.

Putting on his helmet he opened the door and led them out of the house. The cobbled street outside their home was rough and at some points hard to walk on. It had been odd when they had first moved there, oft she would trip and fall, much to the dismay of the neighbours (of whoms charge she had been put in). But now the street seemed old and weary. She knew it off by heart and didn't even need to think about it while she walked to the places she went.

Arenson had locked the door, and ran to catch up with her. Grabbing her firmly by the arm he escorted her down the lane. They smiled at the people walking past(hoping to decieve them that anything was the matter) "When we reach the stables," he muttered under his breath, "I am going to leave you. My sword will be in your possestion, and my savings are in that bag. Spend them wisely. Food will be a much better choice than some trinket. And let no one see you carry them. Times ahead may be hard on all. When times are hard, people do what the need to survive. An honorable man may become a beggar, and a man of law may become a robber at his ill wife's bidding. My only advice to you, is that you must guard yourself wisely- these people, and that shadow are smart and cunning, they will trick you if you can. Ride hard, and get Tarnac to teach you the ways of the sword. Otherwise my weapon to you is useless, understand?"

Erenis took all that in, and nodded her head wildly. He smiled faintly and continued to guide her briskly down the street. The stables were Adfeil were housed were a small walk away. No greater distance than a 5 minute walk. The roads were wide and flat, sheltered from the rain, but placed so that sun would stream through pleasantly. On a normal occasion, Erenis would have no complaints taking Adfeil for a ride. Even if it was a rainy day. But today, as you may have guessed was quite simply no ordinary day (at least it wasn't now!)

The short walk now seemed to take an age. The sun beat down on her passionatly, streaming over her face and into her eyes momentarily blinding her. Sounds seemed to echo through her ears, ringing through her head. The steady beat, beat, beat, of her and her brother climbing the steps up. The whinny of a horse as it was led into a courtyard, and voices of men joking as they saw to the animals.

Erenis let her brother lead her limply up the stairs. She let him pull the door open and give her a slight push in. She walked willingly to Adfeil and clambered apon him. Watching her brother as he strapped on her saddle bags, placing his sword with great care amoughst her baggage.  
He patted her knee gently. She watched him as he tried to smile.

"Be careful sister! Until our next meeting!" he called softly. Erenis smiled and flicked the reins. Adfeil gave a whinny then started off, out of the doors and away from the only home that Erenis could really remember. She passed by shops, and restaraunts. Beggers and merchants, everyday sights that formed her world. The old woman at the fruit stand, the beefy man who posed as the local bucher. The thin, straw-haired boy who served the Baker. Even the guards with cheery faces who placed the citizens in a blanket of security. What Erenis realised, was that this blanket,  
was, as far as she understood now, false...

Another chapter! It's a record! I know it's not brilliant, but I usually write one-shots. I can't write beginings very well, sorry about that! I guess as long as we get where I want us to go, it's all okay! For all of you who reviewed- thanks a ton! It's good to feel as if someone's reading my story!

0greatrandom- There, I hope I've answered the whole suspense thing. I didn't find it very suspensful, but I very well know where it's going! It's not really very suspensful this time, I hope that's okay. The whole ending was really a little rushed, but I'm off on holiday for the next two weeks (finally I actually get to go on a plane... again!) So I needed to finish it before I get packed!

Onono- Thanks for the offer! I may need to take you up on that! There may or may not be an elf in the story. It all depends on whether I think I can pull it off, or if it will just delay the story-line! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I haven't been reviewing your work! I'm a little slow right now, and should get around to doing that but they are all very good! There's one I particularily liked, I'm really sorry but I cant remember the name off hand, but it was the one about the girl who was in Irac and she got transported back to Edoras. Quite liked that idea (it was after watching Black Hawk Down that I read it)

Maddy051280- My Word Processor died, and I haven't gotten around to getting a new one that's compatible with so I'm stuck with Wordpad for now, which is very sad. I hope that once you edited it you could read it properly! I can't wait for your next chapter! And I'll just be around to read your next chapter then I'm gone until the New Year. So next time I add a chapter it will be... 2006! Neat huh!

Thanks to all of you for reading (and reviewing!) and I hope you like this chapter! (I want to get into the action but that isn't the way of things)  
and I seriously hope that the spacing turns out okay... hmm... allright, let's see how this goes... 


	3. Chapter 3

Note to the Disclaimer; I do not own Middle Earth, nor any of the places mentioned here. Most of the characters are however, mine. If you happen to see one that isn't, please assume correctly that I do not own him/her.

xxx

Erenis drifted in and out of reality as she rode Adfeil. The horse took no notice to it's riders state of dispondency and continue to gallop out on the open plains. If anything, it was merely glad to be out of the stables which were quite often stifeling. It shifted as Erenis would gently pull a rein. Barrowing left and right as commanded. Skirting the outside of Mt. Mindolluin by a league, perhaps 2 at most. Always using the mountain as a point of reference (in geographical sense of course) as they made their way to the small townships and settlements to the South Eastern borders of the mountains gait.

All though Erenis had said that the journey would take only two hours, Erenis knew it would take 2 days. A letter from them had come a mere month ago informing them of the move to a settlement where the Erui River sprung from the White Mountains.It was 2 days travel and both she, and her brother were having some trouble adjusting to the move as the had lived in the previous settlement for the better part of their lives.  
This was both helpful and unhelpful- It was helpful as it meant that if the Harad and the orcs were about, it meant that they had probably not yet reached the Mountains as the Rangers of Ithilien and several Military posts (designed for this very reason) would have delayed them. However depending on the time that they had been given, may well have made many leagues on uninhabited and unguarded terrain.

It was unhelpful in the way that it would take a great deal longer to reach her destination. Also if the settlement had grown quite large it would be difficult to locate her cousin, even if he was well known in his area. It would be like trying to locate one single person in the city of Minas Tirith.  
In a word it would be, mind-numbing. Erenis kept a good poise on the horse as she thought of everything that had just occured, her brother,  
leaving, his words. She shook her head. Once again: mind-numbing.

Slowing Adfeil with a soft hand she jumped of her horse and took to walking. They had reached a stretch of forest that seemed direly confusing.  
Erenis led her horse gently stepping in front as the ground became swamp-like and easy to sink in. Erenis had one frightful insight as to what would happen if Adfeil were to slip through and started to wind the horses bulk back. They could find another way around.

The trees in this area were tall, looming over the horse and it's rider with omnimosity. Their green leaves bathed the ground in shallows of twining green light, whispering as the wind caught them in it's grip, dancing with them until the moon grew round. Erenis could feel history and passion tugging at it's branches as she was pulled through them. The forest was alive. She could feel small animals rustling to and fro. Twatting their tails as they went where their smell took them. To acorns and leaves, to dirt and water. The fell and the unfell, Oh! What a wonderous sight!

Erenis smiled as she saw the trees begining to thin, for allthough she loved the forest dearly, she couldn't feel she could handle them. Each had a story to tell. And if she was to stray she would wonder amougst the yew and oak forever, listening to each song. As she drew away and the plains began again she could still feel the lingering of magic, and realised that the trees were built for the elves. She would listen and she would watch but she would always be careful when it came to the power of the tre- Adfeil snorted.

Erenis laughed and patted the horse softly. Released from her thoughts she watched the leagues pass by and the sun climb and fall. Once she saw a child with hair as black as nights, and clothes tattered and covered in muck, with a thoughtful expression upon it's face. But when she dared to near it a mother ran from the trees and began to scold the child for forgetting to tell her where she was. Typical, peaceful,  
family situations. Erenis had merely turned her head and gone on.

After many leagues under scortching sun she had only a slight burn on her nose to show for it, as was the way of wasting your day apon the back of a horse. She felt it was high time fore a rest and for supper. The sun had started it's decent. Casting long fequent shadows upon the ground. A red sky ran through gaining momentum until it wrapped the land tight about it and started to darken. A cool breeze ran through Eren's locks and she closed her eyes and let it gain fury and hunger util it too was swept away by the silence. The birds had all but sung, laying silently in their nests high above the areas. The mountains ravenous outline looked down upon them, it's cold rock and ancient forests bearing down on them without mercy.

Erenis looked for her home. Minas Tirith was no longer even a small white spec on the mountain it was gone. Rocks and shadow stood in it's place and Erenis knew she could go no further this night. Slowing her horse she eased off and grabbed the bag her brother had packed. Tossing it with as much energy as she could muster she tethered Adfeil to a good strong branch of an oak tree, not but 3 feet from where she made her bed. Drawing from the bag, some bread and cheese she ate a small meal and took but sips from her flask before replacing them.

Then she drew the blanket around her and tried to make herself comfortable. Night and cold swept in. Filling her with a deep dank cold that clung to her bones no matter how much she dared rubbed them. Fear came too as sounds of animals that she knew naught of swept by her.  
Snuffeling and growling their way around her small camp. Erenis felt sleep calling her but she could not bear to close her eyes. So she stayed as the hours passed away, watching and awaiting that frightful thing, until at last pure sleep called and drowsiness finally took hold...

xxx

Shorter chapter this week! Just wanted to let you know that I am alive and that my story is still alive, because I am still alive and so forth.  
Thank-you to all who reviewed last week... I am not quite back to usual but should be replying those to you anytime now! Thanks for reviewing!

-Felarof 


	4. The Scent of Ash

Note to the Disclaimer; I do not own Middle Earth, nor any of the places mentioned here. Most of the characters are however, mine. If you happen to see one that isn't, please assume correctly that I do not own him/her.

xxx

The palisade was large maybe 10 feet tall, Erenis noted, at least 3 feet taller than herself. Each wooden pole looming up in the pale twilight,  
casting eerie shadows in the allready growing shadows of the trees. Not that Erenis particularily cared about how the palisade looked right now,  
all it meant was the end of a journey, one that had taken much longer than expected.

Actually it had taken two days longer than expected. Erenis was tired hungry and she could feel Adfeil's stregnth depleating with every step. Her hair felt oily and unruly, battered by winds and rain. Her clothes still damp from fog and stream, torn in place's where she had ridden hard through heavily wooded areas. Her food supply had run out the third day in, she had made do on stream water and she was begining to feel the affects.  
Her mind was light-headed, her stomach turning, and a sharp pain everytime she drew her breath. She was a girl of a civilised city, riding for four days straight had certainly taken it's toll.

Twilight caught Erenis star-struck as she watched the first of two guard-houses roll into view, each reaching out and holding her closer to the gate which would give her entrance to the settlement. A brook rippled through the landscape sending watery-shivers into the cool air, Proclaiming the nearing arrival of moon and frost. But the gates were nearing.

Large battered trunks of trees rambled together to form a sort of entrance barricade for unwanted visitors. A heavy gate fell in their silent wake, each metal rod entwined with another causing a methodical entrancement that swept you away from it's purpose. Adfeil's breathing was sharp and ragged, her muscles shaking with effort. Erenis pitied her horse, and all she had put it through.

At last! The gates grew up beneath them! The browns and grays of metal and wood smothered them as they heard shouting from the depths of the wall. She could feel fatigue sweep up on her as the hazy faces of a few men struggled up to meet her. She could see the outline of their faces,  
ashen and gray. She could smell something brazen coming to her lips. A scent carried by wind and dust. Smoke and ash came to meet her as she saw past the people to the wreckage of the town. She was too late.. It had allready begun..

xxx

woah! That was short! Hey readers, tis me! I actually have a plan for this story now! I didn't have one earlier but hey... It's a bit different... It would really help me if someone who was really into elves and knows alot about them could tell me what happened to the elves that chose not to pass. Would help me.. alot actually..

Until then! Thank-you for your kind reviews! I actually don't have time to reply to them right now, but if you review this chapter then I will deinitely write some out! Thhhank-you!

-Felarof

/support animal rights/  
--www.yaac. 


	5. Isilwen Táralóm

Notes: Not much of this belongs to me. If you see something that was in the movies or in the books then it is quite obviously Tolkien's. However ideas, like the Silme are mine, even if they are slightly unrealistic. The language is not mine: It is sindarin, all though I am not very familiar with the race of elves, and if you are and you spot some Quenya mixed into it, please do not kill me for it.

Translations basically are;  
-Silme; moonlight -Thalion; is the name translation for Bijan, which name means 'hero'  
-Dae-Galad; Daeshadow, and Galadlight, so my rough translation is Shadow-light (yes, it's pretty sad but like I said my elvish skills are not that great, so sorry if it's quite rough)  
-Erulissë; grace -Mára aurë; hello 

xxx

The soft light that grew from the trees was faint, it shone gray in the darkness, bouncing off the leaves off the trees and entering the thoughts of the Silme. Hearts and minds, both keen and alike, moved in one as they wondered through the pathways of their home. Forgotten, unwilling, unwanted.

Thalion Dae-Galad watched as the remainder of his company moved softly in and out through the trees. Their faces hidden by shadow, wrought with pain and fear. He watched as their mouths moved softly, each wondering down a tune of the forgotten. They were the Silme, departed from the Úmanyar, part of the Moriquendi of old…

He could feel their fading with each passing moon, with each ripple of a stream. He knew that their dusk was upon them. But he also knew that none of them regretted their choice. They were to stay here. A force to be reckoned with even in their weakened state. He feared more that now, they would be reckoned with. A shadow grew at his heart.

Once an elf of a darker wood, he felt no allegiance to his kin, nor to his prince now that the other elves had passed. He was, for a time free, and all though he would like to recollect and share in times of old he could not bring himself to travel the lands in search of him, though he had heard that he and some others had settled in the woods of Ithilien. He could not bring himself to leave these people, these Silme.

Once they had all been strangers to each other, only linked by a passage and choice of mind. But they had learned to live together. Learned to love together. Learned to trust together. Learned to be, together, as one. As a small, cut off colony that lived in-between the mouths of the Erui and the Sirith Rivers, settled in a small forested area of the White Mountains.

Keeping to themselves they had avoided all detection from humans who had settled along the rivers after the War of the Ring. Elves from the Kingdom of Lothlorien had long ago mastered the skill of crafting in the trees. Between all of them their rag-tag group had created a small, unique, and secret home, deep in the woods. They lifted their hopes and dreams with each chime of laughter, with each bough that they raised, each plant that they tended.

And now, as Thalion looked upon the home of his Silme he smiled with wonder. They had come from so little... "Dae-Galad..?" called a voice. He swiveled around to find Saerwen standing at the door. Her blonde hair cascaded around her green gown as she stood facing him. Her brown eyes seemed both troubled and overjoyed as she stood by the light of the stars. "Naerfren and the others... They have returned!"

"Thank the valor! How are they? Are there many wounded?" he asked as he strode towards her. His dark locks following in place.

"Not but cuts and bruises, as far as I can tell! They will all fade! But some of them spilt up due to Harad on the fringes of the river. Tell me, why were they sent? We have no dealings with those of that township?" Saerwen asked quizzically.

Thalion looked hesitant as he pulled a cloak over his muscled frame. "None that you know of, Saerwen, but can you tell me who spilt up?" his mysterious tone replaced with genuine concern.

Saerwen looked to him with disdain for his secrets, but he ignored her look and swept out from the chamber. Sighing she followed him out and matched his pace, trying to keep up with him. "No I can't. It was one of the few times Asnae didn't waken me." Thalion nodded his head as he climbed down a flight of steps leading to Erulissë, the main pavilion of the Silme settlement.

Vines intertwined over the climbing poles and branches that stretched over the large flat platform that rose out of a great tree. Small, swindling lights cast faded gray and blue shadows across the room, scented with a fresh breeze and swaying in the wind. "Mára aurë Dae-Galad," said a tall elf as he sunk briefly to his knees, "I bring both bad and good news. But I fear we have been separated from a few of our company and we have not seen them since our departure…" His raven-black hair swept briefly over his face and across his ears as he rose.

His features were well-defined, noble even. He had clear looking glass eyes that were tinted blue; his face was set in a grim mood, as though his returning would bring naught but trouble. He was garbed in a robe of green with brown leggings and deep-chestnut boots. His bow was grasped firmly in his hand all thought his arrow was kept in his quiver which lay stretched across his back.

"What is the news?" asked Thalion quickly, walking with speed towards the small company. Naerfren, the elf who just spoke, strode forwards, taking the world in his stride. "Let us hear the good news first, shall we?" said Thalion, posing a faint smile. Naerfren nodded and turned to away from his company.

"The good news is that I do not believe the Harad caught wind of us from the village. The man you spoke of, Dunlath, was relocated to Ithilien with his company. His family had no knowledge of us." spoke Naerfren quickly.

"Thank goodness… Had they discovered us… I fear to think of what they would have done…" Dae-Galad said, relief filling his voice.

"But... The bad news is that the village was completely destroyed. There is little more than an outer-palisade and a town hall left. They will need to rebuild. In their efforts, they will need wood. That will lead them to the forest, which will in turn lead them to us. We must be… wary and cautious in the coming months. Men will enter the forest daily. We must dim our lights and quiet our singing. Double our efforts to maintain the border."

"Ah... That will not be easy. We have barely any captains as it is... Let alone enough to double the patrols. Naerfren, you have long been a friend of mine, I trust your judgment. What would you have us do..?"

"I would say that we may not have many in our colony, but there are some that are more worthy of a military effort than you would think…"

"Please, I do not follow... We have all of our best out there, who are you thinking of...?"

"Not all, I think of Isilwen Táralóm…"

"And yet she mourns for her loss…"

"I do not think that she is mourning my friend, I think that she is waiting."

'Naerfren… What are you on about? Waiting for what?"

"A golden door of light that appears every so often. The door of opportunity. I believe that maybe, for her, we can leave that door ajar."

"She sings… I do not know if we can hold her to a bow…" Their voices had by this time drawn into a coarse whisper as they set their way around Erulissë. They had drawn into one another, each others ideas ringing preposterously in their heads.

"We can… She has held her fathers bow since she was young… She has proved herself worthy when the Harad stumbled upon your Saerwen in the woods. She can hold, better perhaps even than you and I! Thalion! Trust in me…"

"I do Naerfren… And although I have not the faith in her that you do we shall call her to the field tomorrow. It is time for her mourning to end…" Naerfren smiled and nodded as they both walked back to Erulissë. Thalion made his way over to Saerwen and whispered quietly to her as not to alert the others, "Replenish Naerfren and his company's supplies… they are going after those they separated with… oh and Saerwen… Send for Isilwen, the singer. We would request her to meet us tomorrow here…"

Saerwen looked confused but nodded, and started to leave. But Thalion grabbed her wrist, "And Saerwen… keep this secret…" 

Xxx

Hey folks! I know! My chapters are getting really short, but it means that I have more of them up quicker. I hope you liked this one. I am starting to introduce characters now. I will probably run 4 chapters through each character before switching, but no worries, you'll find out what happens to Erenis soon enough! All the characters should have interloping problems and/or situations, so if you look carefully, you can get the idea of what's going on with the other character by the information the people in this chapter carry. Thanks for reading this, it means a lot, I hope to hear from you soon!  
-Felarof 


	6. The Broken Vase

_Notes: Not much of this belongs to me. If you see something that was in the movies or in the books then it is quite obviously Tolkien's. However ideas, like the Silme are mine, even if they are slightly unrealistic. The language is not mine: It is sindarin, all though I am not very familiar with the race of elves, and if you are and you spot some Quenya mixed into it, please do not kill me for it._

_xxx_

_"When will you be back?" It was a simple question. I asked him that before he left. He told me 'soon, I promise'. He turned his back, his bow already strung, his arrows sighted in their quiver. His feet kept an even pace, his perfect balance. I stood with the rest of the waiting. Worried. Unkempt. _

_I turned then too. He had made his promise, and I believed it. He had kept his promises before, why would this be any different. But autumn faded, and winter fell upon us. The leaves that fell among us seemed to change to snow, and still we waited. Waiting. Worried. Unkempt._

_I remember each night sky. The gold that fell from the sun, pouring through the barren branches of each tree, lighting our faces and warming our hearts. Then the moon would shine the stars around it. The snow would seem almost magic. And as I stood there, I still believed you. Waiting. Worried. Unkempt._

_But you broke your promise, my brother. You left with your promise and you never returned. That was when the winter turned to ice, and when the sun darkened. That was when they handed me our Ada's bow and shook their heads solemnly. That was the first time you ever broke your promise. Waiting. Worried. Unkempt._

My Ada was of Lothlorien. He was one of twelve Lothlorien elves how came to this place, who came to Erulissë. He helped craft the walls that we walk through. He helped build the rooms that some now take for granted. Have they forgotten? Have they forgotten what we came through? What we came /from?

I remember very little of the world outside of Erulissë. As far as I can recall there were processions of elves, like us, leaving. I knew that my Ada had no intentions of leaving. He did not want to undertake such a journey. So we stayed. By word of mouth we heard of this, colony almost. Moving to the White Mountains, near man, but far enough away that we would not be noticed. Ghosts amongst the trees.

Once he finished helping with the building, he helped to patrol and keep Erulissë safe. But he passed. I believe it was because of our Mother. She did not want to stay. There was a longing in her heart. But she trusted my Ada, and she left us to him. But ever since she left there has been the constant longing in his heart. The constant ache. Even though he smiled so brightly on the outside, it was clear to us, to /me/ at least that he was hurting, but there was naught I could do. When he passed my brother would follow in his footsteps. My brave, strong brother, he left with the only thing our Ada had given to us after his passing. His Lothlorien bow.

My Ada's bow was a beige colour, ripe and splendid in many ways. The silver inlay curves about it, flowers, trees and animals sweeping over it. The string of it pulled taunt as it cuts into the wood, twanging as it sends arrows through the air. I will assume that it was in my brother's hand the day he died. And it is in mine now as I stand in front of the entrance to the Main Pavilion of Erulissë. My name is Isilwen Táralóm, and since my brother's death I have been a mourner. But I feel that is about to change.

Isilwen's golden hair fell around her in waves as her auburn eyes search the Pavilion, scouting for any other than Thalion Dae-Galad, and Captain Naerfren. It came to her as unusual that the Pavilion was empty save for those two. It felt incomplete without the laughter and jokes of the younger, and the singing of the mourners.

The wind blew through her in whispers, the night was calm, and her gray gown that slid around her slender figure was cool, she seemed collected and composed. She inhaled a deep breath and stepped into view of those in the Pavilion.

"Isilwen Táralóm" a voice called. Her eyes flicked to face Thalion Dae-Galad. His noble features turned towards her, the Captain Naerfren ever at his side. She swallowed hard and walked towards him, setting a good pace with her feet.

"Aiya _/hail/_, Dae-Galad! Leader of the Erulissë elves, and Captain Naerfren, bold and trusted commander of our combat affairs. Le Suilon! _/I greet thee/_" Isilwen said respectfully. She dipped her head and stood a couple of feet away from them.

Dae-Galad looked over the young elf. She seemed perfectly calm, standing there with a good posture, but her eyes spoke of agitation. It was no wonder that she was nervous, they had called her here for no apparent reason. They were taking great care not to alert a lot of the people here, chaos and fear was something that they couldn't handle at this moment.

"Isilwen Taralom, your father and your brother were both fair shots with a bow and they did their duties carefully. From what I understand from both them and those around them, your shot could possibly match your brother's, your father's too perhaps. Is this true?" Dae-Galad asked suddenly.

Isilwen appeared momentarily taken aback by the question and for a split second her eyes flashed anger at the mention of the deceased. But she calmed herself and answered, "It was never a competition. It is not in my place to judge my own shot."

There was silence. Naerfren ran his hands through his hair, he had known that Isilwen would prove a challenge but… Dae-Galad looked to his friend for a moment. It had been on his better judgment that he had brought her here, now he expected to see something, and that something had better come from Naerfren.

Naerfren stepped forward, bringing himself closer to Isilwen, she shifted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth as if to say something and then shut it, lifting his finger over towards the opposite end of the pavilion. "Isilwen," he said sternly, "can you see that vase over there, with the flowers on it. The one in the middle of the farthest table?"

Isilwen squinted and followed his finger, "Yes…" she replied.

"Good, I want you to shatter it in one shot." He said with a monotone. Isilwen cocked her eyebrow slightly. The vase was glass and far enough away to make for a hard shot, but it was not Impossible.

Pulling an arrow from her quiver she pulled it into a comfortable position in the bow. Raising the bow up she sighted the vase through her right eye. Carefully she drew back the string, feeling the power of it pull at her arms. She checked her positioning: once, twice then pulled her fingers off the arrow.

There was a twang followed by a smash as the vase fell the floor, impaled by her arrow. She pulled the bow down and ruffled her shoulders, confident in her power over her weapon. Naerfren looked to Dae-Galad, a smug expression upon his face.

Dae-Galad looked happily bewildered, as he looked Isilwen over again. "What they say about your shot is true, and not exaggerated in any way. There is a situation growing, and we need people like you right now. We are ending your mourning, we want you to join the patrol."

Isilwen didn't react. She calmly nodded her head and strode off. Naerfren and Dae-Galad watched in silence for a moment. Then Naerfren clapped his friends shoulder before he too sped off. They all had better things to do than watch the sun fall.

Xx

Whoopsie, bit of a clipped ending I must say, I must say. But I just wanted to get this out there. As you can probably tell I am incredibly infatuated by the slowness of the beginning! Haha, not. I just want this to end! But with no character development the whole story may as well go down the drain! Grr! If anyone is still reviewing this story, even though my long.. absences, then you guys rock! You're so patient!

Felarof


End file.
